<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath and Unexpected Generosity by galacticmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250837">Aftermath and Unexpected Generosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake'>galacticmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Gen, Kyle attempts to be a good friend, Mention of pus, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, description of infected wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny wakes up feeling like shit and tries to trudge through her day. However, Kyle notices everything all too well.</p><p>(Whumptober Day 21: Infection)</p><p>(Kenny and Kyle are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick &amp; Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski &amp; Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath and Unexpected Generosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Mention of pus, description of infected wound, blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    When Kenny woke up the next morning, she felt like a bus had run over her. As she sat up, she brushed it off as being because of all of the running from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What she couldn’t brush off was the fact that her hand was still hurting, and it seemed like the pain hadn’t subsided since last night, which was a little odd, but not enough to deter her from literally anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She went into the bathroom to get ready, but mostly to check out her hand. She slipped into a black crop top and some newer black skinny jeans, all courtesy of Wendy, and fumbled around the inside of her closet to find her hidden makeup stash. She ended up with really only the energy to put on mascara and blush, however.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As she snuck into the bathroom to put on her makeup, she noticed the cut on her hand and decided to take a closer look. She noticed that the cut was red around the edges, and how there seemed to be a little bit of pus leaking out of the still open wound.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just get a band-aid at school and patch it up that way. No big deal.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>She finally made it to the bus stop after a half an hour or so of fumbling with her makeup, and she noticed that her hand seemed to hurt with every minute that passed. Actually, at some point, she considered not going to school at all. But alas, she told herself, the world doesn’t stop at minor inconveniences.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She sluggishly leaned against the sign that had been there for so long as she watched everyone else pour to the signature bus stop. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Within 10 minutes, the rest of her friends had finally shown up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Kyle? Do you have a band-aid?” Kenny asked lethargically.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the FUCK happened to your hand?” Kyle responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny looked at her hand again, and this time, she noticed that it was actually much redder, still bleeding, and had more pus than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kyle held the cut in his hands, inspecting it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You really shouldn’t be going to school like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I already missed like 3 days this month. Two after I broke this goddamn arm in the 1st place. I can’t miss any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kenny, this isn’t a matter of missing assignments or anything like that. If you don’t treat your issues as you get them, they’ll just compile and get much worse. Trust me on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny sighed and stuck her hand in the pocket of her jacket, hoping that she could just ignore it for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>By 2nd period, Kenny had internalized that this wasn’t about to get any better. Now, she felt worse, and she was only acutely aware that she was running a fairly high fever.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, she couldn’t ignore that she had almost no energy, and she just couldn’t stay awake long enough to pay attention to anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kyle happened to pick up on this, and discretely nudged her with his elbow to try and keep her conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>About half-way through the class, Kyle just decided to take matters into his own hands and carried Kenny straight to the nurse's office.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Roughly 10 minutes later, Sheila had pulled up to the front of the school, and Kyle had carried Kenny out to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I’m kinda glad you noticed.” Sheila pointed out as she fumbled with the car radio.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Me too, now that I think about it. I mean, yes my day would have gone much smoother if I hadn’t, but hey. What kind of person would that make me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny stirred as the radio tuned to an oldies station, and a familiar song came on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Child of Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked incoherently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you like Aerosmith, dearie?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, I’ll leave it on then.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>They pulled up to the hospital eventually, and a part of Kenny tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t worry, Ken. Hopefully it shouldn’t be too much.” Kyle reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hope so. But you never know what bullshit charges they’ll pull.” Kenny whispered through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Within the hour, Kenny reunited with Kyle and Sheila in the waiting room of the hospital holding a couple of bottles and some wound care supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well?” Sheila asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s infected. Um… they treated it, closed it, all that good stuff. They gave me some antibiotics and a different fever reducer, just in case the antibiotics don’t work in that regard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well that’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Kenny? How would you feel about staying with us for a couple of days?” Kyle interjected. “Just until you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean…” Kenny began to stammer. “It would be rude to not take up on the offer… so why not?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Once all 3 of them got back to Kyle’s house, Kenny moved to sit on the couch. Sheila grabbed her a blanket and Kyle went upstairs to his room. As Kenny nestled into the blankets, Kyle ran back downstairs in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kenny! You can use my bed while you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny grumbled to herself as she went upstairs, taking the blanket with her. As she sat on her temporary bed, a thought started brewing in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kyle, why the fuck are you being nice to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because I know you’d do the same for me. That and I really need to treat you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next thing Kyle knew, Kenny had fallen asleep on top of the covers of the bed, still holding tightly onto the blanket she was borrowing from Sheila. He sighed, rustled her hair a little, and made his way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he sat down and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mom? Mind if I take the rest of the day off?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The TV remote clicked as Sheila changed the channel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t see why not. Just email your teachers or whatever you kids do nowadays.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks, mom.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>